Domovoi, my love
by NerissaBlackwood
Summary: Artemis and Butler have fallen for each other. The only problem is that Artemis Fowl senior isn't exactly an Artler fan. Now Artemis must choose between his birthright and the man he desires in this epic battle of family vs. love. Artemis/Butler slash. Yaoi lemon.
1. Strange thoughts

Title: Strange Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, just using the characters. I do not make any profit on these. The Artemis Fowl series belongs to Eoin Colfer. Please review, this is my first story.

 **Artemis' POV**

 _What is wrong with you? Control yourself!_

Today Butler was trying to teach him how to bench press. He really was trying, but he kept getting distracted, causing him to randomly loosen his grip and let go. Butler held onto the bar with a soft grip so it never fell on him, but Butler was concerned. He had already lowered the weight a few times to one Artemis should've been able to handle. Artemis was actually fine with the weight, as Butler had already lowered it to the point where a 6 year old could lift it, not to say Artemis was stronger than a 6 year old, which he was but not as much as one would expect. No, the problem wasn't the weight, though Artemis was content to let Butler think so. Which was mainly because Butler's presence was the actual setback.

Recently Artemis had been having thoughts that he considered strange at least and alarming at most. He was not used to these types of thoughts. Although they were normal for the rest of the world's population, they seemed foreign in Artemis' head. These thoughts were sexual. Even worse, they seemed to be about men. Not the idiotic boys who were in his class but the occasional man who seemed to catch his eye rather quickly. What surprised him the most about these thoughts was that they were completely physical. It did not matter if the man was an imbecile, if the man in question was attractive in his eyes, Artemis would catch inappropriate thoughts about the man flying around in his mind.

He had been able to control himself easily and keep his composure so far, primarily because this had only happened in public, where he would catch small glimpses of a fairly good looking man. Lately though, there was only one man featured in his secret fantasies. His bodyguard, Butler. It started a few days ago when Artemis walked into Butler's weight room, where Butler was currently pumping iron like a maniac. He had taken off his shirt, and was wearing a pair of shorts that left nothing to the imagination.

Artemis almost fainted at the sight. He could see the sweat glistening on Butler's skin, every muscle moving in perfect harmony. He had the immediate urge to run his hands over the flawless pectorals, to trace Butler's abs with his tongue, to grab at what was beneath the shorts. He almost lost control. Thankfully Butler didn't spot him at the doorway. He left the room unnoticed, but he hadn't been able to get the image out of his head since then.

Now he was in the bathroom adjacent to the weight room willing his erection to go down, before he had to go back to lifting weights. _I can not go back out in this state. What if Butler notices?_ It was taking all of his strength not to throw himself at Butler. But he knew that soon his self control would run out.

There was a knock at the door

"Artemis, are you okay" asked Butler, wondering if his charge was trying to get out of today's workout session.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine Butler" he responded.

There was a short silence, followed by Butler trying to open the door, and finding out it was locked.

"Artemis, could you open the door please"

He panicked. What could he say? If Butler walked in here now there would be no way to hide his aching member.

"Actually, I think I'll stay in here" he said desperately hoping Butler would just leave him alone and give him time to compose himself. No such luck.

"Artemis, open the door"

"No thank you, Butler"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Then why can't you open the door?"

Artemis walked slowly to the door. He opened it quickly and sped past Butler and ran to his room as fast as he could. Once he got to his bedroom he threw himself onto the bed. He sighed. _Why is this happening to me? I can't even talk to him anymore._ He slowly undressed then lay on the bed staring at his hard on. It refused to go down.

Suddenly the door opened and he covered himself quickly, but not before Butler could see him in all his naked glory. He mentally slapped himself for not locking the door. Butler stared at him from the door, his left eyebrow raised.

"It won't go down. I don't know what's wrong with it" the young genius stated.

"Means you need to relieve the pressure" Butler said as he walked into the room and stood in front of the bed.

Of course, Artemis knew it was perfectly normal for boys his age to masturbate. However Artemis thought of the act as primitive and foolish. His need had been strong enough a few times to make him to try, but it just felt awkward for the inexperienced teenager.

"I-I don't know how" Artemis said looking down. He had a thought. _Maybe…_

"Can you teach me?"

Butler gazed into the boy's captivating eyes, and slowly moved to the bedside and sat next him. He gently pulled back the comforter, and stared at the beautiful youth. Artemis reached up to unbutton Butler's shirt. Once the shirt had been discarded, Butler moved into a kneeling position between his legs. Not a word was spoken. Butler reached down to grasp the boy's length. Artemis whimpered, thrusting into the elder man's grip. He tried to swallow his moans as Butler continued to touch him where no one ever had before. He never knew it could feel this good.

Suddenly his cock was engulfed by something hot and wet. He looked down to see Butler take his entire length in his mouth. He leaned back, gripped the bed sheets, and let out a loud groan as his eyes rolled back in his head. He couldn't think. He could only feel. He felt overwhelmed. It was so intense. He moved his head from side to side. Suddenly the pleasure stopped. Butler had pulled his mouth away.

"Why…did you…stop?" He panted. He heard a slight chuckle.

"Because I think you're ready for what's next" Butler said as he pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and placed it on the bedside table.

"B-but you're a man" He said. Butler looked at him quizzically. "You're just noticing this now?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "No I mean how are we going to have sex, last time I checked I don't have a vagina" he blushed slightly as he said the word.

"No but you do have a different hole don't you?"

Artemis' eyes went so wide they could've fallen out of his head. "Won't that hurt!?"

Butler caressed his cheek soothingly. "At first maybe a little but once the pleasure kicks in you'll be in heaven, I promise".

Butler flipped him over onto his stomach. As the guard started to prepare him with his fingers, Artemis began to sigh and whimper. Sighs turned into loud groans as Butler touched his prostate.

"Please Butler, I'm ready for you. Take me" He begged.

Butler lined himself up with the boy's entrance, and with a single strong thrust buried himself deep within the genius. Artemis let out a scream of pure passion as he was fucked hard. Butler grabbed a handful of the young buck's shoulder length hair and yanked his head back as he rammed into the boy with reckless abandon.

"Artemis" Butler gasped loudly

"Yes?"

"ARTEMIS!"

With a jolt, Artemis came to in his bed fully dressed in his pajamas. Butler was at the door.

"Artemis, why the hell are you still in bed, we have to be at the gym in an hour. I want you dressed and eating your breakfast in five. Or did you forget we're bench pressing today?" Butler said as he closed the door.

Artemis got up and walked into the bathroom. _It was a dream_ he thought. _Or was it a nightmare?_


	2. Dirty Secrets

Author's notes: finished writing this chapter early. Hope you guys enjoy, please review.

Artemis tried to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes as he walked down the stairs. He was dressed in the gym clothes that Butler had gotten him a week ago. _It's escalating_ he thought _I need to find a way to get rid of this idiotic crush_. Once he was in the kitchen, Butler served him his breakfast, and went to get the car ready. As soon as Butler was out of the room, Artemis slipped an ice cube into his underwear to get rid of his erection. _This is utterly ridiculous! I must do some research when I get back from the gym. An anti-Viagra perhaps_. Once Artemis finished his breakfast, they were on their way.

They had been in the car silently now for 20 minutes, when Butler addressed his young master. "I've scheduled a meeting with a personal trainer for today. His name is Travis, he's an old friend of mine". Artemis nodded. Butler said no more, leaving the boy to his thoughts. A while later they arrived at the gym. After a small wait, the trainer arrived and Butler introduced him.

They started with a bunch of warm up exercises of which the names Artemis couldn't bother to remember. They were well into their workout when Butler went to use the restroom. "Will you be okay?" he had asked the young boy. " I'll be fine, Butler. Or would you rather I accompany you to the bathroom?" came the reply.

It had now been 5 minutes since Butler left, and Artemis was starting to wonder if something had happened to him.

 _I hope Butler hurries back_. The trainer, in the guard's absence, had become increasingly inappropriate, constantly watching Artemis and licking his lips, making no effort to hide the fact that he was attracted to the boy. The trainer had been spotting him for a while when Travis told him to stand up. While standing the trainer had grabbed at his derriere. Artemis backed away as far as he could.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am, I could have you-"

Artemis was cut off by loud laughter. The trainer came closer.

"I bet you're a tight little thing"

"I beg you're pardon?"

The loud laughing came again. "Oh, you are going to be doing a lot of begging, trust me. You are a virgin, aren't you?"

"I'd suggest you back off, unless of course you want to face off with Butler"

Travis sneered at him "I don't think Butler will be interrupting us anytime soon Arty"

It was then that Artemis realized he was in trouble. He was no match for the personal trainer.

"What did you do to Butler?" he asked, suddenly very uncertain.

"I believe he's currently having a problem with the bulletproof reinforced steel door that was just installed in the men's bathroom. The construction workers did tell me the door could accidentally lock. I guess I should've warned Butler about the door" he looked at the young boy "then again, maybe not"

With that the man lunged at him, and pinned him against the wall. Travis grabbed his hair and roughly pulled his head back. The trainer licked the side of his face.

"This is going to be fun"

He felt a sharp pinch as Travis let him fall to the floor. He was conscious long enough to pull a small dart from his neck. _Oh no, a sedative_ he thought as he was plunged into the darkness.

When he awoke, he found he was blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. _I'm in a car_ he thought, though it didn't matter he realized. He had no idea how long he'd been out for. He could've been in a car on the other side of the world. Suddenly the car stopped. Someone, presumably a man, who smelled strongly of cigarettes grabbed his arm and forcefully stood him up. He was pulled out of the car and led into a building, a club by the sounds of it. As he entered there were loud whoops and cheers. Most he recognized as male voices, but he could hear that some females were also in the mix.

Then all the noise stopped abruptly. He could hear heavy footsteps walking towards him. "Whoo damn Travis, looks like you brought us another virgin"

Artemis could feel his breath on his face. "I'm gonna have fun breaking you in" the man whispered into his ear. "Take him to your room Travis, I'll let you get him ready for me"

He was quickly led into what he assumed was a backroom. His blindfold was taken off. The only furniture in the room was a bed and a small dresser, which he highly doubted contained pajamas. He was forcibly thrown onto the bed, his hands handcuffed to the bedposts. Travis was about to pull off his pants when the door was kicked in, and a gun was aimed at the trainer's head.

Artemis let out a sigh of relief. Butler. "I recommend taking five large steps away from my principle, unless you want a bullet in your head". Travis stood from the bed but he didn't go any farther.

"I don't know why you're getting mad at me for being able to do what you never could"

"I swear to God, Travis if you do not move now-"

"You'll what?! Look at him Butler, look at him. I know your dirty little secret, Butler" Travis stepped closer to the guard "you can have him, you know, you could own him if you wanted, all you have to do is say yes"

 _Own me?_ He looked at his life long guardian _He's considering it_ he realized. Artemis thought about his recent attraction to the man. It was what his body wanted, to be with Butler. But like this? He would be a sex slave, but he would be Butler's sex slave. _Does it really make a difference?_ Half of him said no, the other said yes. Before he could finish contemplating the idea of Butler's ownership a large group of men wearing FBI vests stormed into the room and took down Travis.

They unlocked my handcuffs and I got of the bed and walked to Butler's side. One of the agents walked over to us.

"Nice work, we've been trying to catch these guys for a year now. You two just took down a large human trafficking ring" he turned to me "We're gonna need to take you in for testing at the local hospital"

"He didn't do anything that would show up on any tests" Artemis told the man.

"We still need to take your statement" the agent walked away before Artemis could refuse.

The boy turned to Butler "Can you please take me home?". Butler understood the situation and snuck Artemis out through a back door. In the car Artemis asked him how he had found them. Butler told him how the door in the bathroom was passcode protected. It took him several tries but he finally found the code. It was Travis' birthday. Artemis rolled his eyes at that _of course it was_. He had gotten out as Travis was putting him in the car. Butler had followed the car and called the police.

The rest of the ride home was silent. _Had Butler actually been considering it?_ Maybe he was mistaken and Butler had been stalling for the police. _Yes that's probably it._ But he had seen the thoughtful look on his face. _I need to ask him. I need to know. But how?_ He looked over at his guard. He wasn't showing any emotion on his face. He would have to ask. _I don't want to offend him_. Artemis looked out the window and tried to clear his mind. All the thoughts and unanswered questions were giving him a headache.

They arrived at the manor just after sundown. "Goodnight Artemis" . Butler was walking up the stairs to go to his bedroom when his young master stopped him.

"What did he mean when he said he knew your secrets Butler? What secrets was he talking about?"

A moment or two passed before Butler replied "Artemis you should go to your room and get some rest, it's been a long day"

"He said you could have me, own me"

"Artemis please – "

"Were you considering it, Butler?" he said before the elder could finish his sentence.

"Were You?! I need to know"

The young genius stared into the eyes of his protector, the answer to his question written all over his face. He hadn't just been considering it, but he had been about to say yes. Had the police not interrupted them, the man would've claimed him as his property. Artemis' mind was in turmoil. A large part of him, his logical side, knew that this should've been the end of their relationship. That he should dismiss Butler, have him pack his things and leave.

But there was another part of him, a very small part of him that relished the thought of being Butler's possession. To have no say, no opinion. To belong to him, to be used, in every way, shape, and form. And it grew with every passing second. _What would it be like? Would he be gentle or rough? Would he hurt me?_ His mind was flooding with questions. But the most important question, he realized, was _Do I trust him?_ And the answer was _Yes._ He trusted Butler with his life. Butler was about to leave the room when his charge called out to him.

"It wouldn't have been so bad, would it?"

Butler froze.

"If you had said yes, I mean, you would've taken care of me, right, you would've been gentle with me, you would've respected my limits, and you would've…"

Butler turned to look at him as he continued to ramble. Artemis was horrified with himself. He had never rambled on like this before. But he couldn't stop now. Butler had to hear everything he had to –

Artemis' thoughts were cut off when Butler pushed him against the wall and firmly pressed his lips against the boy's. Artemis' eyes widened in surprise, then gently shut as he leaned into the kiss. He lifted both his arms and wrapped them around Butler's neck. A rush of warmth spread through his body as they opened their mouths to each other. The instant Artemis felt Butler teasing his tongue with his own, he whimpered softly. They moved as though to devour each other. Butler pulled at the boy's hair with one hand. Artemis moaned as Butler grabbed a handful of his behind with the other. They moved against each other with a growing passion until suddenly, Butler pushed him away forcefully, and turned his back on the striking youth.

"Artemis no we can't".

"I love you Butler"

"You can't love me Artemis"

"But I do"

Artemis stared at the elder, silently begging with his eyes. He was shocked when Butler turned around, anger clearly shown on his face, an anger that had never before been directed at him.

"You don't know what you're getting into" he said quietly yet powerfully.

Artemis took a step back. "What do you mean?"

Butler took a step forward. "You can't love me. I'm not good for you"

"What is that supposed to mean? I thought you wanted this."

Artemis reached upwards to cup his beloved guard's face, but Butler grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall. Artemis let out a cry, more so in surprise than in pain. He looked into the angry brown eyes that stared down at him.

"It means that I'm bad for you" he whispered "loving me will be the biggest mistake you will ever make. Stay away from me Artemis, stay away"

Butler let go of Artemis and quickly left the room. And for the first time in a long while, Artemis stood, confused.


	3. High heels and sex toys?

A/N- only a little Butler in this chapter but a **whole** lot of kink. The horizontal lines mean time lapses. Also in this chapter Artemis is attending a day school close to home. Enjoy.

Artemis stood in the middle of his room, replaying the events of the day over and over. Trying to find out what had gone wrong. Why had Butler pushed him away? He was about to get into bed when his eyes landed on his laptop. Maybe the Internet could give him some answers. At the very least it would distract him.

He opened up his browser and typed **crushes** into the search bar. The first link was titled **How to deal with a crush**. He read the article. _This is useless. Maybe I should try something else._ After a minute Artemis typed **how to get someone to like you**. A number of sites came up, all of which talked about making friends. He sighed. _Why am I wasting my time on these foolish websites? Have I really sunk so low?_

He was about to shut his computer when something at the bottom of his screen caught his eye. It was a link to another webpage titled **Top 20 sexual fantasies for men**. He clicked on the link. He looked through all 20, but there were only 3 that intrigued him.

 **Role Play**

 **Domination**

 **Submission**

 _Role play?_ He read that one first. He stopped reading after a bit. _I don't think I'd enjoy this much, though the playboy bunny costume is nice. Maybe Butler would like it?_ He continued on to **Domination**. It started normally then got a little more interesting as he read on. His eyes widened at **Bondage and sadomasochistic elements that blend pain with pleasure**. _Why would anyone want to feel pain during sex?_ He clicked on the link.

The site listed a few of the most common BDSM fantasies. He shivered as he read about spanking, and not because he was cold. _Nipple clamps? Punishment? Hot wax?_ It was too much for the young boy to take in. He moved on to **Submission**. It was more or less the same as the last article. He froze when he saw a link to a page titled **Sexy props to spice up your sex life**. _High heels and panty hose. Hmmm The play chest?_ He clicked on the latter. He rolled his eyes. _Oh no…more role play_.

He spotted yet another link at the end of the article **Sex Toys**. When he opened the page he let out an audible gasp. It was an online store for dildos, vibrators, lubricants, and sexy outfits or lingerie among other things. As Artemis browsed the store he unconsciously made a list of all the things he'd be interested in trying. After a few hours the youth had decided he really wanted to try some of those things.

 _I can't get them myself, what if Butler intercepts the package? Or worse, his father?_ Artemis lay in bed formulating a plan. _He couldn't get them, but maybe someone else could get them for him._

* * *

Artemis walked down hallway B1 towards the boy's locker room. Most days Artemis avoided B1's locker room because it was used mostly by rugby players. But today was not most days. Today Artemis wanted something. A very particular something. One could say a favor. And there was only one person Artemis knew who could accomplish this specific favor. And he, was a rugby player.

His name was Jason. Most of Jason's friends were homophobes, constantly picking on people they considered or assumed to be gay. Jason did nothing to stop the bullying but he didn't help his friends either. They all thought it was because he couldn't care less, but the real reason was because his younger brother was gay. No one else knew this fact, except for Artemis.

Artemis found Jason alone in the locker room. When Jason spotted Artemis standing next to him he froze. He recognized the genius by reputation and knew enough to be cautious.

"Fowl. What do you want?"

Artemis was having some doubts about his plan. If he was wrong about Jason he would have a very big problem.

"I need…a favor"

"A favor" the jock repeated

"Yes. A favor. Let's say I… need a few things. But I can't necessarily obtain said objects without arousing some suspicion. So instead of me ordering them, I'd ask someone else to order them for me then give them to me afterwards. Someone who has two parents that work full time and would not tell anyone else about the items on my list. I'd give them the money to buy them, and they give me my things"

"What would I get in return?"

"I suppose a favor of your choosing would be apt"

"Okay I'm in…give me your shopping list"

Artemis pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it over to Jason.

"The names of the things I want are on the left with the corresponding website on the right, the money is in there too"

Jason's eyes widened as he read the list.

"You do realize that the things on this list are totally queer, right?"

"Yes, I gather you're not a homophobe unlike your associates. I do believe the reason for that is your gay little brother. If you do decide to out me to the school, the school will also be receiving notice of your brother's sexuality. And how tragic would that be". He smiled his vampire smile.

"Alright chill, chill. I'll get you your stuff, it won't be a problem"

"Good" Artemis turned to leave.

"Wait" Jason caught up with him and handed him a card. "If you're into the stuff on your list you should definitely check this place out". He walked away before Artemis could say another word. The young genius looked down at the card in his hand. It was a card for a club named Arthur's.

* * *

Artemis looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a bunny costume. The outfit consisted of 6-inch high heels, a very form fitting dress with a cute cotton ball tail that barely covered his privates, lace panties, and bunny ears. Everything was white. Jason had given him his things the day before. He had forced himself to wait until the next day when he had time to himself. Now all the items lay on his be, waiting to be used.

He ran his hands over the dress. He was very uncomfortable, but he had to admit, he looked sexy and for the first time in his life, he _felt_ sexy. He slowly undressed in front of the mirror. He had read online that touching yourself in front of a mirror helped to put you in the mood. And it was certainly working. He decided to take everything off except the heels. For some reason Artemis really enjoyed wearing them. He climbed onto the bed, trying to make it as erotic as he could, still staring at his reflection.

Once he was on the bed he grabbed two other items: A vibrator and a lubricant. He covered the vibrator in lube and got on his hands and knees. Artemis being the naïve boy he was, tried to shove it all the way in on the first try. "Ah!" he cried out in pain. He instantly pulled it out but that hurt even worse. After he had recovered from the pain he dressed in his normal clothes and put everything away in a small chest in the corner of his room. _I don't know what all the fuss is about. That hurt immensely. Why would anyone put themselves through that!_

* * *

It was three days before Artemis worked up the nerve to open the chest once more. Everyone was out of the house, and Butler was shopping in Dublin and wouldn't be back for a few hours. It was very unlike Butler to leave Artemis alone. Then again he didn't really know he was alone. He thought the boy was with his parents, and his parents thought he was with Butler. He had lied to them, but it was worth it for some alone time.

The first thing he did was put on the bunny costume. He was admiring his reflection when he heard heavy footsteps in the hallway coming towards his room.

"Artemis?"

 _Oh no, Butler. He can't see me like this, not now. I don't have time to change!_ Artemis jumped to his door and closed and locked it. Butler who was close enough to hear the door lock ran to the boy's room and banged on the door.

"Artemis? Are you alright?"

Artemis was desperately trying to get back into his typical clothing.

"Yes Butler I'm fine"

"Then open the door"

He heard Butler fiddling with the lock. He had just shut his chest when the door opened. Butler looked at the chest suspiciously.

"What's in the chest?"

"Nothing"

The guard narrowed his eyes at his charge and walked towards the container. Artemis stepped in his way. The skilled warrior quickly went around the boy.

"No please Butler don't"

But he didn't listen to the boy. Instead he opened the box.


	4. Revelations

Artemis looked away, shame eating away at him. Butler looked at the genius then back at the chest. The guard examined the contents of the box until he found a vibrator that seemed large in size, even for him.

"Have you used this?" he asked, wondering how the virgin boy had managed to use the sizeable toy.

"Just once, but it really hurt so I haven't used it since"

Butler was silent for a moment.

"How did you prepare yourself?"

Artemis didn't fully understand the question, which was a rarity in the young boy's life. Though he barely knew anything about sex. It was one of the very few subjects Artemis drew a blank on.

"I put a lubricant on it"

"Then…"

"Then I tried to put it inside me"

"You didn't prepare yourself at all!"

"No…all I did was put a lubricant on the it"

Butler gaped at him.

"Well no wonder it hurt" he sighed, shaking his head "You should've ask me for my help Artemis"

He scoffed. "Because that would've worked out well 'Butler, can you show me how to use a vibrator please?' right"

"You could've really hurt yourself, and yes I would've helped you or at the very least I would've told you what to do"

Butler replaced the sex toy and continued rummage through the wooden container until he found a small card. A card that shocked him to his core.

"It's a-"

"I know what it is Artemis. Who gave you this?"

"Someone from school"

"Do you know what type of club this is?" he whispered.

Artemis was starting to get nervous. "N-No I don't"

The guard stood still for a few moments. "Have you ever heard of BSDM?"

"Yes…"

Butler tapped the card against his hand while he seemed to mull something over. "Are you interested in this…BSDM I mean"

"I'd like to try it, yes"

"BSDM can be a very risky business if the person showing you the ropes isn't experienced enough and doesn't know what he's doing, or even if he is experienced but doesn't know your limits, you could end up in a lot of pain Artemis"

Artemis thought of his wet dream from not that long ago. _Can you teach me?_ He looked up at his guardian.

"Would you consider yourself as experienced enough. I think you would be more familiar with my limits compared to some man who just met me"

"I don't think me training you would be a great-"

"You have an obligation to Butler"

"Oh really, and why's that"

"Because you're my bodyguard, and you are well aware of the dangers of engaging in BSDM so you are duty-bound to stop me from engaging in a BSDM relationship, which you won't. So the only other option to make sure I don't get hurt is to educate me yourself" Artemis smiled smugly.

Butler couldn't find an argument. Mostly because he didn't want to. Ever since he had kissed Artemis a few nights back, he couldn't stop thinking about the boy.

"When do you want to start?"

"Now if you're not busy"

"Okay" the guard nodded.

Artemis smiled, pleased that he was about to get what he had craved for so long. "My room or yours?"

It was Butler's turn to smirk. "Neither"

Artemis groaned. He was tired of being confused. The elder nodded his head at the door. "Follow me"

a/n- I know, short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise! But before you start throwing fruit at me, I'm going to be letting you guys vote on the ending of the story.

The options are:

 **1-Butler and Artemis end up in a strict Dom/Sub relationship**

 **2-Butler and Artemis get married (time lapse)**

 **3-Artemis' thoughts at Butlers funeral (time lapse)**

 **4- Artemis and Butler have a mutual breakup but stay close friends**

 **5- Artemis and Butler have a mutual breakup and grow apart**

 **6- Artemis and Butler end up in a relationship but Artemis gets disowned by his parents**

The choice is yours!


	5. Delicious Torment

**A/N:** lots of slash in this chapter, a little bit of fluff at the end. I don't own anything but the plot and the playroom setting.

Butler led him through one of the main hallways of the manor. The guard came to a stop in front of a thin bookcase. He found the book he was looking for and slowly pulled it back. The wall to the left of the bookcase slid back to reveal a door. Artemis gaped. He had been down this hallway a million times, and not once had he noticed the secret doorway. Butler smiled at the look of pure shock on the boy's face. There had only been a few times in Artemis' life where he had been truly surprised.

Butler pulled out a key and opened the door. The room looked normal enough, there were drawers all along one wall and there was a large bed is the center of the room. _Who would put a bed in the center of a room?_ He heard Butler close the door behind them.

"What is this room Butler?"

"A playroom. The less questions you ask the better"

"A playroom?"

Butler nodded

"In Submissive/Dominant relationships, the couple usually uses a playroom, so as to not attach feelings to the bedrooms and to have all the…toys in one place"

Artemis sat down on the bed as his guard explained the complexity of a Dom/Sub relationship.

"In our case, there will have to be a few exceptions. The first matter is that of safe words. They are yellow and red. If at anytime I am doing anything that is a bit too overwhelming or painful, you can say yellow. It'll let me know that I have to take it down a notch. If you say red, I'll stop immediately. The reason for the safe words is that at some point you'll tell me to stop, but you won't really mean it"

Artemis nodded slowly. He could plainly see the hesitation on Butler's face.

"Artemis…I…I don't have sex like normal people do. I can't. I need control, absolute control. Not just of the situation but also of the other person"

"That's why you pushed me away. Why you said you were bad for me"

Butler gazed into the younger boy's eyes. "You're too young to be marred by me"

Artemis reached up to cup the manservants face in his hands. "Don't Butler, I want this. I want you"

Butler shut his eyes. When he opened them the hesitation was gone, buried deep in the back of his mind. "We won't be starting with anything extreme, since this will be your first time. How do you feel about being blindfolded and handcuffed?"

"Alright I suppose"

"Good".

The next few minutes passed in a blur. Soft yet firm hands laid him down on the bed and slowly rid him of his garments. He let out a gasp, this being the first time anyone had seen him in the nude since he was a child. His beloved guard knelt on the bed, his knees placed on either side of his younger lover. Artemis observed with fascinated appeal as the man stripped, erotically sliding of the shirt with experienced poise, never once breaking eye contact with him. For a minute, Artemis could only admire the utterly masculine warrior.

Domovoi's body transported his mind to the past. A past where the survival of the fittest was very much a true and literal dictum. A past where such a man would have been king. The thought made him breathless. He reached out to touch the man before him and fought to stifle a whimper at first contact. He skimmed his hands over his torso, his arms, his stomach, and finally his back as they came chest to chest, struggling to memorize every curve, every bend, and every scar that had resulted from the many years of a treacherous occupation. Domovoi studied the youth fondly as he examined the elder's body with evident attraction.

Domovoi felt hesitant fingers at his belt, the young boy's eyes asking, begging, for permission. He slowly nodded once letting the teenager disrobe him. In an instant all the pesky garments were removed. Domovoi reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube, a blindfold and two pairs of handcuffs.

"I'm going to blindfold and handcuff you now. If at anytime you want to stop just say red"

"It's okay Domovoi, I trust you"

The guard cuffed the boy's hands to the headboard and covered his eyes with the blindfold. He inhaled audibly as he felt large hands on his chest. "Oh" Artemis moaned when he felt a mouth on his nipple. It was then that Artemis realized the appeal and purpose of the blindfold. He couldn't see what Domovoi was going to do next and he was surprised by every single touch. Artemis let out another moan when Domovoi tongued his navel. Every caress was intensified.

Artemis let out a slow whine as Domovoi gradually slid a finger inside him. "Oh Butler…it feels…strange"

"Breathe in slowly and relax. Your body will become used to this in just a moment. Maybe it would help to distract yourself"

"How" he gasped as his guard added a second finger. Butler thought for a moment. "Tell me something about the periodic table". It was the first science-y thing he could think of.

"R-Right…it was the brainchild of Dimitri Mendeleev. He was a Siberian superchem- Oh my" He bit his lip as Domovoi added a third. "He…he organized the known elements into…oh… groups and periods, leaving spaces for the…mmm… elements that w-were still…Ah… undiscovered"

Artemis whined as he realized the handcuffs prevented him from rocking backwards against Butler's hand like he so desperately wanted to. Artemis felt the waves of pleasure wracking his body as Domovoi started penetrating him with an increasing speed, slowly but surely bringing him moments away from the brink. Just as he was about to orgasm the guard removed his fingers from the boy.

"Domovoi… Please… remove the cuffs and blindfold…I need you"

The objects were gotten rid of and Artemis was free to gaze at his lover as he slicked his erection with the lubricant. He then pressed his fingers into Artemis, making his entrance slippery. Artemis bit his lip as Domovoi's length entered him. After what seemed like an eternity Artemis had every inch Domovoi had to offer inside of him.

"Are you hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"No…I-I'm alright"

Domovoi slowly pulled out then pushed back in. "God, you're so tight" He moaned as he started pulling out and thrusting in faster. The two male bodies intertwined on the bed shamelessly, social casts and moral duties quickly forgotten as two became one. As time went on Artemis realized just how experienced his lover was. Domovoi knew his body better than Artemis himself did. The man gradually brought him to the brink and as he was about to orgasm Butler somehow was able to pause long enough for the feelings to fade, just to start all over again.

It was merciless, delightful torture. _I never thought it could feel like this_. Then, Domovoi hit something that caused him, for a fleeting second, to black out. When he regained the ability to think he moaned "Oh dear lord, what was that"

"Your prostate"

Butler proceeded to hit the spot 20 times in rapid succession causing Artemis to scream at the top of his lungs in euphoria. He noticed then that his face was wet. _I've heard of crying from happiness but I've never heard of crying from pleasure_. When he was about to reach his peak Domovoi stopped once more. He let out a whine. Artemis looked at the man in surprise as he realized his guard was sniggering at him. _He wants me to beg_ came the startling understanding. Artemis smiled at his lover _I won't give him the satisfaction_.

"Tell me what you want Artemis"

"Well sushi sounds really appetizing right now"

Butler growled down at the boy as he once again started up a rhythm. This time it only took seconds to take him to the brink. But Domovoi wasn't letting him off the hook. Artemis gasped like a fish out of water as he was denied orgasm once more.

"What do you want Artemis"

"A Nobel prize would be very satisfying"

Domovoi pinned his arms down to the bed as he took the genius on another round of delicious torment, leaving him trembling with need.

"Tell me what you want Artemis. I won't ask again"

Artemis' resolve crumbled when he realized Domovoi was serious. This time, if he did not ask Butler to continue, he wouldn't.

"…Please"

And that was all it took. In just a few moments orgasm overtook the both of them.

"Domovoi!"

Artemis arched against his guard before collapsing breathlessly onto the bed. Domovoi moved so that they were lying side by side.

"Butler, that was…" he laughed softly at his own speechlessness. He snuggled closer to his heart's desire.

"It was beautiful"

"Beautiful?" Butler smiled at his choice of words.

"Yes. Beautiful. The both of us working together to achieve the same goal. Orgasm. Amazing really. It felt as though we became one person, one being. As if there was just us and nothing else mattered. Beautiful"

Domovoi kissed his younger lover as the boy climbed on top of him and laid his head on his chest. With the exhaustion of the last hour or so finally catching up to him Artemis soon fell asleep to the sound of Butler's heart.


	6. Misunderstandings

**A/N: A bit of heartbreak in this one. Attempted character suicide. Enjoy**

Artemis winced as he sat down. Butler had punished him yesterday for disobeying an order. They had been about to go out for lunch with Artemis' parents when Butler asked – politely told – Artemis to use a buttplug. 5 minutes later Artemis was sitting next to Butler in the back seat, the boy's parents in front of them. Artemis had almost forgotten about the plug inside of him when suddenly it started to vibrate. Artemis let out a moan, which he quickly covered up with a cough.

"Sweetie, are you alright" Mrs. Fowl asked the boy. Artemis had to bite his lip and force down a whimper before he could answer.

"Yes Mother I am quite alright"

His mother nodded and continued talking to her husband. Artemis looked over at his guard and Butler showed him a small remote control. Artemis quickly put two and two together and realized that Butler was controlling the vibrations. As if to prove his assumption Butler pressed a button on the remote and the vibrations quickened. Artemis threw his head back, his mouth opened in a wide O shape, as he desperately fought to be silent.

"Butler what are you doing?!" he asked silently

"Having fun" came the response. The man leaned down to whisper in his charges ear.

"We're going to play a little game. The only rule is that you can't take the buttplug out, or disable it until lunch is over"

Needless to say, Butler constantly changed the speed and pattern of the vibration at the worst possible moments making it impossible for Artemis to focus on anything. Every time his parents asked him a question his was forced to either ask them to repeat the question or guess what the question had been, which he had done several times. It would've been okay if most of the time his guesses were not completely off, and he ended up talking about the weather when the question had been 'What are you going to order?'.

By the time dessert came around Artemis was tired of feeling like a horny idiot, and excused himself to go to the bathroom, where he took the blasted plug out. There was no way to get out without someone noticing a used buttplug in his hands so he ended up having to cut a few wires and permanently damaging the plugs ability to vibrate and slipped it back in. The look on Butlers face when he got back to the table was not exactly a happy one.

When they arrived home Butler took him to the playroom, where he was to be punished. The penalty was a spanking. It was Artemis' first. Artemis was currently sitting on a cushioned chair at his desk. He was still sore from yesterday. The fact that he had not orgasmed in 3 days didn't help. Lately Artemis had been having doubts about Butler's feelings for him.

Butler had slowly gotten more and more dominant as time went on. Their relationship had become strictly sexual, throwing Artemis into an increasing depression. _Am I just a toy for him?_ He shook his head. _Of course not, Butler loves me_. But the statement had lost all credibility. _He loves me, he said so himself_. Artemis frowned as he searched for the memory and came up empty. He was sad for a few moments until he had an idea. _He may not love me now, but I can make him love me_.

"Good morning, Domovoi" he said as sexily as he could, making a point to use the man's first name. He sauntered up behind the guard who was currently making his breakfast and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist.

"Good morning Artemis. I hope you're craving eggs this morning"

"I'm not"

"Oh? And what would you like instead?"

Artemis thought for a second.

"A sausage perhaps"

"A sausage?" Butler looked at the boy questioningly.

"Oh yes Domovoi. I want a nice, thick sausage for breakfast. And not just down my throat"

Butler smiled at the realization that Artemis was not talking about food. He turned around to face the genius. He leaned down to kiss the younger boy on the cheek, which was not what Artemis was expecting.

"I'd love to but unfortunately, I have urgent matters to attend to. Surely you understand?"

Butler handed him a plate of eggs, then walked out of the kitchen.

Artemis was walking down the hallway. He was extremely frustrated. Following the breakfast incident he had tried and failed to convince Butler to have sex with him four other times. He came to a stop in front of Butler's room. _Maybe I should just go to sleep and save myself the embarrassment_. He was about to walk away when he heard Butler talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I took his virginity a few nights ago"

 _He's talking about me_

"Oh Lord, he is such a pain! He's been following me around all day"

Artemis felt his heart shatter.

"He confessed his love for me a while back, probably thought that I'd somehow want to date him or whatever. Poor pathetic idiot"

He sunk to his knees.

"Yeah, by the way you still owe me 200 for winning the bet… Well it doesn't. It's been a week so you're going to have to pay up"

 _He made a bet on me_ he realized. _On how easy I would be to get into bed. He doesn't love me. I'm nothing to him. I'm worth less than 200 euros to him_. Then the dam broke and unchecked tears ran down the boy's face and silent sobs racked his body as he fell apart outside the room of the man he loved. A man that thought of him as an easy pathetic naïve whore.

The boy somehow made it to his room. He sat on his bed, sadness and depression swallowing his soul. The pain was too much. He reached into the drawer of his bedside table, and pulled out a gun.

Butler laughed. Calvin always knew how to get through his barriers and make the hardened warrior laugh. Butler would've probably married the man had it not been for his love of younger men. One young man in particular.

"Soo, did you have sex with the Fowl boy?"

"Yeah, I took his virginity a few nights ago"

"Damn, does his father know he's paying you to have sex with his son?"

"Oh Lord, he is such a pain! He's been following me around all day"

Calvin scoffed. "I don't blame him. If I were Artemis' father I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Hey, I heard Juliet dumped her boyfriend, what happened?"

"He confessed his love for me a while back, probably thought that I'd somehow want to date him or whatever. Poor pathetic idiot"

"Ouch, I feel sorry for your sis man. If my boyfriend told me they would rather date my brother I would probably kill him"

"Yeah, by the way you still owe me 200 for winning the bet"

"Shit man I thought you had forgotten. And I said 'I bet they couldn't go a week without having sex' Arnold and Mary had phone sex on Tuesday. I think it counts"

"Well it doesn't. It's been a week so you're going to have to pay up"

Butler talked on the phone with Calvin for a few more minutes until he brought up the Artemis again.

"I need some advice. I love this guy but I don't know how to say it. I don't even know if Artemis even loves me anymore"

"Dude you just got to be romantic. Roses, candles, and chocolates. The whole bit"

Butler was about to reply when he was interrupted by the sound of a loud gunshot. _Shit that sounded like it came from Artemis' room_.


	7. Dismissal

Artemis opened his eyes. _I shouldn't be able to open my eyes_. He looked at the gun that should've ended his life half a second ago. _Blanks_ he realized. Butler must've switched the bullets out for blanks when he gave Artemis the gun. Artemis was about to put the gun back into the drawer when he realized that everyone in the house must have heard the noise.

Before he could come up with something to explain the gunshot to his parents, someone slammed the door open. It was Butler, gun raised to attack whoever dared to shoot his principal. He lowered his gun when he realized the only offender had been Artemis himself.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Butler must have broken the human speed record racing to Artemis' room. He opened the door with his gun drawn. He froze when he saw Artemis sitting down on his bed with tears running down his face, and the gun he had given Artemis for protection on his lap.

"Holster your weapon Butler, there's no need"

Butler followed the order. He looked into Artemis' eyes. They were red from crying.

"What the hell happened Artemis?"

"I tried to kill myself Butler. Not that you would care. You'd probably be grateful if your slut took his life, wouldn't you _Butler_ "

He spit his named out as if it were venom. He didn't have time to ask him what he meant before Artemis' parents rushed in. His mother embraced the crying boy and immediately started to interrogate the genius. His father stood at the doorway without an emotion on his face. Mrs. Fowl stopped her questions when she realized Artemis wouldn't respond to her. There was a short silence followed by a single statement from Mr. Fowl.

"Butler, my office, now"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

After about an hour, Artemis had finally convinced his mother he was fine. That it had been an accident. She could be so naïve sometimes. _Then again_ he thought _so can I_. He was certain he had not misheard Butler's conversation, but had he misunderstood? He had gone over the words a billion times in his head. His conclusion made sense. But Butler had obviously been confused and hurt at his accusation of not caring earlier.

He was currently standing outside his father's office, waiting for his father to finish his conversation with Butler. Artemis was tired of waiting so he barged his, hoping his father would overlook the matter. But instead of catching Butler and his father in the middle of a heated conversation, he found his father at his desk, alone.

"Ah Artemis" his father grabbed a paper and walked to him "I was just going to call for you. I need you to sign this"

Artemis' heart stopped as he read the paper. It was a paper stating Butler's dismissal. Artemis left the room without another word. He ran as fast as he could to Butler's room, hoping to catch him before he left. When he got to Butler's room, he was packing up his last suitcase.

"Butler what are you doing"

"I'm leaving"

"Why?!"

"Why? Artemis you just tried to kill yourself. It was obviously my fault, though I have no idea what I did "

"No idea what you did? You made a bet on me on how fast you could get me in bed."

"Artemis I was talking to my friend Calvin. I told him about us and then he changed the subject. And by the way that bet was on a different couple."

"Then it was my mistake Butler. There's no reason for you to leave"

"Even if I wanted to stay, it wasn't my decision to make"

"Then whose was it?"

"You're father's. He knows about us. That's why I've tried to stay away these last few days. He knows you tried to kill yourself Artemis. He dismissed me"

Butler kissed him on the forehead, as the tears started to roll down his face.

"Butler don't leave me please it was a mistake I can talk to my father, please Butler I beg of you" he managed to say between his sobs.

Butler caressed his cheek. "Goodbye, Artemis"

He left without another word, and Artemis' world crumbled to pieces.


	8. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

 **A/N: So I know Artemis' father changed his ways after the artic incident but I'm choosing to ignore that just because. And I'm** _ **SO**_ **sorry about the late update I totally had writers block, or as my mother calls it: white page cookoo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, just the plot and my OC's (Breaks down in tears)**

 **This chapter contains spoilers, mentions of smut and mpreg, love, family, and bunnies. One very smexy bunny in particular ;D**

 **Artemis Fowl Senior's study**

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Artemis yelled as he stormed into his father's study.

"How could I what, Artemis? And how many times have I told you to knock before coming in?"

"I couldn't care less about your manners. How could you force Butler's resignation without involving me?"

"That man is no longer fit to be your bodyguard. He not only has been sleeping with my underage son but not only two hours ago, he pushed you to attempt suicide"

"I am old enough and competent enough to know what I want, father. And attempting suicide was my choice, because I had jumped to conclusions"

Artemis Fowl Senior sighed, "Artemis, I'm really busy today. I refuse to let you soil the Fowl name. Your relationship with Butler is over, and that's it. Now please, I have things to do"

Artemis was outraged. How could his father do this to him? He left the room without another word.

MMMMMMMMMM

 **Sports club in San Francisco, California, USA [three weeks later]**

Butler hit the punching bag continuously with lightning speed. It had been three weeks since he'd last seen Artemis and not once had he managed to forget about the whole ordeal. It was as if Artemis lived in his head, unceasingly torturing him.

When he'd first came to San Fran he realized he was lost. Without the need to protect Artemis, following his every order, he was completely and utterly lost. He had rented a small apartment, gotten a boring job as a security officer, and bought a membership at one of the local gyms. He barely noticed time go by. The only reason he got out of bed in the morning was because of the obligations he had created for himself. That's when he realized.

 _Without Artemis, my life has no purpose._

"Butler" he heard a voice behind him say. _My mind is playing tricks on me, I'm imagining things_.

"So, you're just going to ignore me then"

Butler turned around and looked at Artemis. His heart throbbed.

"Butler, I want to rehire you. As my employee, not my father's. We can stay here, in California. I like the weather here"

"Artemis, I don't want to make you choose between your family and me"

"Can't you see, Domovoi, I love you. I'd rather be with you. I'm sure they'll come around soon and if they don't then fine"

MMMMMMMMMM

 **Artemis and Butler's house, Thanksgiving Day**

"Excuse me, coming through" Butler said as he managed to get through the doorway without dropping the large plate he was carrying. Artemis' little brothers had decided to set up their board game in the doorway. He set the plate on the dinning room table, where Artemis was talking with his mother.

"Oh Arty, what a lovely house this is, it's so cozy. You must tell me more about this holiday"

"Today is a holiday where families get together and give thanks. They almost always eat turkey"

"And will we be eating turkey today?" she said turning towards Butler, who was bringing out the wine.

"Yes, Mrs. Fowl, the turkey is currently in the oven"

"What did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Fowl"

Butler laughed, "Forgive me, Angeline"

Artemis Fowl Senior chuckled from the other side of the table. "I would tell you to call me Artemis, Butler, but I think that'd be rather awkward, no?"

"Indeed" Butler nodded.

Juliet stood up with her wine glass in hand. "Everyone, I believe that it's time to say what you are thankful for. Who wants to go first?"

"I would" Mr. Fowl stood "I am thankful that my son has a wonderful man in his life who protects him and cares for him better than anyone else ever could"

He turned towards Domovoi "You know Butler, I was wrong about you. I thought you were just trying to take advantage of my son. But you always put his needs before yours, and for that I thank you. Besides, we all know how hard it is to care for my picky son" He smiled at the boy.

Everyone laughed while Artemis fake-frowned. But on the inside he was happy. Very happy. His family was whole once more.

MMMMMMMMMM

 **Artler's kitchen, Artemis' birthday [one year later]**

"Artemis, there was another package on the doorstep for you. A birthday present from Juliet"

"What is it?" the birthday boy shouted from the bedroom. "It's your birthday present, you open it". Butler already knew what was going to be in the box, but he wanted to see Artemis' face when he opened it.

Artemis walked into the kitchen and opened the cardboard box. Instantly his face turned red. Butler started laughing as Artemis sifted through the box of sex toys and mischievous objects. Artemis reached the bottom and froze. It was the bunny costume. Artemis put all the things into the box and pushed it away.

"That's it Butler I can't stand waiting anymore. What did you get me?"

Butler smirked " And what makes you so sure I got you anything?"

"Because I know you, now out with it"

"Well it's kind of a present for both of us"

Butler took out a small box and knelt down on one knee "Artemis Fowl II, will you marry me"

Artemis jumped onto Butler and they fell to the floor. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" Artemis said in between kisses.

"Now" Butler said after a really long kiss "Why don't we make use of Juliet's present?"

Artemis smirked and bounded into their bedroom, like the little bunny he was. Butler shook his head, amazed at how much he could love this one person.

MMMMMMMMMM

 **A café in Haven [five years later]**

"Arty!" Holly shouted as she continued to crack Artemis' ribs in the bone-crushing hug she was giving him "I haven't seen you since the wedding"

"Yeah, you never visit us" Foaly pouted.

"Well I'm here now and I have a small favor to ask of you"

Foaly and Holly narrowed their eyes as they waited for him to continue.

"I want to get pregnant"

 **Gasp! What'll happen next?**

 **Just to let all of you know I'm going to be using a lot of time lapses from now on because the story takes place over many years.**

 **Also I was reading this story '** Mating Season' **by XxChocoMelloxX. It's a Kuroshitsuji fanfic. And I'm going to be using the brownie system that she uses, here are the rules:**

 _BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS:_ _INSPIRED BY YaoiSakka and_ XxChocoMelloxX

-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex: Artemis Fowl Senior gets a brownie for his toast)

-You can split the brownie between multiple people (Ex: Mr. &Mrs. Fowl get part of a brownie for accepting Artemis and Butler)

-For every brownie or part of a brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS

-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter

 **Hope everyone likes this, REVIEW SO THAT ARTEMIS CAN GET PREGNANT!**


End file.
